Unnatural
by wiccademon
Summary: Sirius has a daughter who has a dusty past. Dumbledore ordered the Order the protect her from her "other" family. Will the truth be told or will time run out?
1. The invitataion

A/N: I started this story out based on Samantha. A. Riggins and her learning that she's a half breed vampire and having to chose between her past (to kill her father), or her future (becoming a vampire and leaving everything behind).

But after reading a lot of Fanfic for Harry Potter... I decided why not make one of my own.

So here it is... Sam's the daughter of Sirius Black. Who never died in the 5th book... that ending sucked! The ministry informs her that her father is still a live. Shocked by this news, Sam goes off to England with Charley and they both go looking for Black. Only to find out that her mother is the niece of Voldimort. Enrolling herself at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's orders, Sam falls in the favor of two Hogwarts students. One the vile Draco Milfoy and two the Famous Harry Potter. Will life get any worse, oh it does! After Charley tells Sam what he sees in her families past. She learns that not only is she a pure blood witch, but that she is the second cousin of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. With the knowledge of her past Sam must now live with knowing what wasn't suppose to be known and two really cute guys who fight for her affection, or her friendship.

Charleys' prophecy: _"Though I walk through the shadow of death, I will feel no pain, I will fear nothing. The blood of two houses will join as one. The feud will end with a kiss. All that had passed in the past will come again in the future. Swords will clash and a silence will follow... for the wicked of heart shall fall before the wicked has taken a breath."_

Now enjoy... **Unnatural.**

Chapter 1: The invitation 

"You little thief!" shrieked Sam. Her brother high tailed it down stairs and out the front door. Still standing on top of the stairs, towel in hair and blow dryer in her left hand, Sam huffs, annoyed at her brother yet again. Swiveling around, she heads back towards the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, Sam pauses to look at herself in the mirror. Her looks completely contrast her families. Sleek, smooth, black hair, pale fair skin, with a gorgeous smile to boost! A shapely body that got her the nickname – hourglass and her pale honey gold eyes. Those eyes that made her look unnatural. Pearl yellow and then honey gold veins that came from the pupil. Eyes of a Goddess.

Perfection was the word to use for her looks. Compared to her cubby, red-headed, freckled brother and mother, Samantha. A. Riggins was a goddess. But with perfection comes great flaws. Sam hated crowds; plainly, she hated anything to do with people in general. That included talking with them, hanging out with them or anything the included her 'doing' something. The only true friend that Sam would ever consider 'hanging' out with, would be Charley Banks. Richest kid in all of Sunshine heights.

Tugging a baggy shirt over her head Sam brushed her hair as her mother called her down to breakfast. Rolling her eyes Sam stepped into her black, torn blue-jeans one size to big. Leaving the bathroom, she swipes her runners off the top step. Hopping down the stairs, Sam stops to saw hello to picture of a man whose looks rival hers.

Entering the small kitchen, Mrs. Riggins tosses her a brown bag. A coffee pot was whistling behind her and a lazy cat stretched on the windowsill.

"I'll be home late again Samantha. The list of chores is on the fridge. And I need you to pick up Matt from school." Said Mrs. Riggins as she ran a finger over the open newspaper lying on the table. Sam glanced down at an article on the new vandalism at a local high school. Not surprisingly, it was hers. It was always at the beginning of each year. Kids did it in hopes to prolong the summer. This time it seems they where able to smash every window on the first floor. Well today would seem interesting. Stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth, Sam mumbles a kind of goodbye to her mother (who was still engulfed by the newspaper). Runners on and backpack in hand, Sam walks down her street, which was just waking up. Her brother yells to her as she walks by the Summers house. Him and his new friends Andrew Summers are tussling on the grass.

Stopping at the corner four houses from her own house, Sam plates herself on the lawn next to the bus stop. Tapping her feet as she rummages threw her very run down 70's back pack, she pulls out 90 different pieces of jewelry. First, she pulls out six earrings for each ear, a chocker with a silver cross and three necklaces. Then wrist bands for each wrist, a nine-year-old charm bracelet and silver bands that covers her whole left wrist. Lastly, a watch attached to a chain and clip. It was on of those antique watches from when mills where around but only much newer.

A few moments passed when suddenly a shadow descends upon Samantha's face. Looking up Sam sees her good friend Charley in his usual back striped, Goth best. Smiling as always as if he knew something, she did not. He always did know something, not because he was smart, but because he knew things the unnatural way. Maybe that was the reason Sam became friends with him. He's just like her... unnatural.

"Hey hourglass..." he replies grinning wide to show his braces. Braces that could hold down the leaning tower of Pezza.

"Hey Cage." Sam said looking over at her lanky friend. Cage or Charley as he was known, had brown curly hair that fell over his eyes, motherly eyes and acne that shamed the earths 'ring of fire'. However, today after months of treatment he looked much, much better. Swing his own bag off his back; Charley sat next to Sam with his knees close to his chest. The two of them where the Gothic lepers of Sunshine Heights and neither of them seemed to care.

Checking her watch; which read 15 to 8; Sam looks over at her shy companion. For only knowing him for a few years, she could remarkably tell what he was thinking. Her lip twitched slightly at one side as Cage turned to face her.

"What?" She snaps before anything.

"Happy... birthday..." He replies back to her, reaching into his bag. A few moments later he pulls out a medium wrapped box and hands it over to Sam.

Raising an eyebrow at him Sam takes to box. "Thanks Cage." Looking at the box as if it's going to burst open she asks him, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that... it's a surprise."

"Well that just makes me feel sooooo much better." Sam rolls her eyes then proceeds to opening the present. Peeling away the packaging, she finds he has given her a brown box!

"WOW a brown box..." She comments sarcastically.

"Keep going." Sighs Charley nudging her in the arm. So Sam opens the brown box and inside is a stuffed animal. A medium pure black, stuffed dog! Taking it out of the box, she gives Charley a dear-God-it's-cute look and hugs it. The only time Charley has ever seen Sam show any sign of affection since they first met. He knew then that he had gotten her the right thing.

Helping her friend to his feet, Sam stuffs the dog into her bag and waits for their bus to stop near them. As the doors to the bus open Charley suddenly, sees something that he swear has never happened. Sam smiled.

Taking the back seats of the bus as always, Sam wipes the smile off her face. She knew Charley had seen her smile and she knew that it was not going to be the last time he would see her smile. She had promised herself when they had first moved away from Salem that she would let one person into her life. Charley was the poor fellow that she had let in.

Over the time of thirty minutes, the bus finally stopped at her school. Now full of overly active teens, Sam proceeded to getting off the bus. Like a mob of zombies, everyone stopped what they were saying or doing. A clear path was made to the front of the bus as Sam (fallowed closely by Charley) headed off the bus. People watched her as she walked by them in fear she might curse them or something. See ever since she got to Sunshine Heights, people have been really, strange around her. Like they knew what she was and were too afraid to admit it. Sam never cared what people thought of her so the stares meant nothing to her.

Walking into the crisp morning air, Sam turns to Charley and winks. Giving him a little hint to what she might be up to that day. Charley shaking his head placed his orange sunglasses on and continued to fallow Sam into the school. Just like the newspaper and read that morning, all the windows in the first floor and been smashed. Black garbage bags hung over them and a small group of smokers where lighting a joint near one of the office windows.

Charley stifled a laugh as he entered the school. Sam swung her arms around looking up threw the skylights. She saw something that didn't make much cense to her. "An owl?" "What would an owl be doing her? There aren't suppose to be any for miles." She thought to herself. Bumping into the janitor Mr. Drawl, Sam snapped back to reality.

After being scolded by Mr. Drawl for not watching where she was going, Sam grabbed Charley be the arm and scurried off towards their lockers. As the passed people in the halls, they gave her a wide birth. They knew well enough to get out of her way. Sam had a criminal record that would make the devil himself ask her out on a date. Even though she was a witch and no body knew.

Finally, at their lockers (the far east wing of the school) Sam took off her bag and pulled out her birthday present from Charley. Standing and watching her place a collar on the dog, Charley leaned against his locker door, which was luckily located right next to Sams'. Sam squeezed it in satisfaction then placed it on the only shelf in the locker. Slamming her locker closed, she started to head towards to gym where the beginning of the year assembly took place when she heard a commotion behind her.

"Yo, Banks" spat a jock as he backed Charley up against the lockers. People around them suddenly moved away as if the black plague suddenly appeared there.

"H... h... h... hey Frank." Stammered Charley fearful Frank might do something to him.

"Well brace head, mind if I stuff my pencil in your mouth? I mean I need to sharpen it and I'm pretty sure you can help me there." Frank smirked then look up towards a group of other jocks who were laughing.

"P... p... p... please Frank... d... d... don't." Charley continued getting more nervous as the minutes rolled by. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Sam Grabbed Franks' shirt in the back and fling him away from Charley. She could clearly hear him smack against the lockers on the other side of the wall. Glaring at the jocks still standing there, Sam snacked Charley by the arm and directed him for the second time today, away from trouble.

A good full hallway away from their lockers and where Frank surely was still steaming about being thrown by a girl half his size, Sam and Charley stopped to catch their breath. Sam was still tightly grasping Charleys arm until he yelped in pain. Letting him go just seconds before the intercom blared on. As always Mrs. Ivon managed to break every eardrum as the intercom squeaked then went back to normal.

"Hello students and welcome to another year of High School. As you all already know all the windows on the first floor have been smashed in," Cheers of students could be heard as Mrs. Ivon made this comment. "That means there will be NO, sneaking out of class threw them or throwing, or smoking of any kind near them. Those who do will serve a WEEKS in-school suspension." Fallowing this comment large boo's and laughs rang through the halls. "On a more happier note, those who what to sign up for this months track, football, wrestling and volleyball teams are to go see the gym teachers for the sign up sheets. And lastly will the fallowing students come to the office for messages, Clair Summers, Frank Mueny, Hailie Pasters, George Pasters and Samantha Riggins."

When Sam heard her name, she glanced over to Charley with a quizzical look on her face. Shrugging his shoulders, Charley only shuffled from one foot to the next. Sam sighed heavily and began the semi long walk to the office.

Upon arriving at the office, Sam noticed two strangely dressed people sitting in the little waiting area. Not looking over at them, Sam went up to the secretary and asked for whom had sent the message. The secretary pointed at the two strangely dressed gentlemen and said "They're the one's who asked for you Mrs. Riggins." Leaning in closer so that no one could hear her Sam inquired to what they wanted to talk to her about. All the secretary did was shrug and say that they wished to speak with you about a private matter. So, Sam turned to Charley for answers. Guiding him to a corner of the office where no one would hear them Sam proceeded to interrogate her friend.

"Cage who are they?"

"They come from the wizard 'in part of your life."

"What!" Sam squeaked not knowing she said it just a little two loud. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed, Sam continued to question Charley.

"Yeh. They want to talk to you about your father... you're not going to like it let me warn you." Sam began to move towards to two strangers when Charley grabbed her shoulders. "Wait. I want you to know if you need my help you only need to ask. I'll fallow you even into death."

These words startled Sam. She had never heard Charley speak so seriously before. Fear filled her then. Fear of what she would soon find out.

Sam walked up to the two strangers and introduced herself. The principal appeared next to her and said they could use her office if they wished. The two gentlemen thanked the principal for her hospitality, Sam nodded and the three fallowed the principal to her office where she left them.

"Few." The gentlemen in the brown suit claimed as he whipped his forehead and took a seat. The other gentlemen did the same and he motioned Sam to do the same.

"Well Mrs. Riggins before you jump the gun here..." He reached into his coat pulling out a letter. "I want you to know that we were only sent here to give you this." He hands her the letter, which she takes. "Oh and by the way my name is Fred and this is my brother George." The other gentlemen gave Sam a slight wave.

Sam opened the letter. It was addressed to her and written in really, weird handwriting. Sam scanned the latter a few times before reading it.

Dear Mrs. Samantha Amelia Riggins,

I've had the pleasure of knowing your father. A very interesting person if I do say so myself. He has informed me that you are his only child. Though I suppose your brother must have a different father then. The reason I am writing you is that you, is to warn you. A very powerful Wizard by the name of Voldimort knows about your past. How he learned this, I do not know. All I know is that it is very important that you come here to England to attend Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. There you'll be better protected.

You are probably wondering how I know your past and you do not. Your families' history is a very complicated one. Though I believe it is time for you to hear it.

Your grandfather is Volidmorts' half brother. See when Voldimort asked about his mother when he was in the orphanage the only told him the half-truth. She did indeed die from childbirth but not from giving birth to him. See when she had Voldimort her heart was too weak to care for him and since her husband left her she had no one to care for him or her. She had no other option but to send him to an orphanage. She remarried into a pureblood family where she was happily married for six years, then died. Her only son in that family never knew he had a brother and Voldimort never knew that for six whole years his mother was still alive and that he had a brother. When your grandfather moved to Salem to learn more about the witch trials, he met your grandmother. A witch who had no past of her own, none that anyone knows about. They both had a child; your mother; who went to England to further her magic training. There she met your father Sirius Black. Unfortunately, Black never told anyone about your mother or the fact that they secretly got married. About a year after you were born, Black was falsely accused of murder and sent to a wizarding jail.

Samantha I know you must have missed not having a father around. You must promise never to repeat what you have read here today else you put others in danger. Sirius has no clue he has a daughter. I would like to keep it that way. Though I wish, he knew.

I have sent two members of the Order to bring you here to England, in hopes to keep you safe. Please Mrs. Riggins, it's important that you come here as soon as possible. Your mother has already been informed and so have your grandparents. I hope to see you here as soon as possible.

Professor. A. Dumbledore.

That was it. The whole letter was about her having to go to some weird place for people like her mother to learn magic. Her mother doesn't even use her wand anymore let alone any magic. Sam knew for a long time that she was a witch. She never went to school like everyone else. She couldn't. Sam studied Wicca, the muggle form of magic. Though quiet gifted with brewing potions, Sam never considered once ever going to learn magic.

A soft chough got her attention. Looking away from the letter, she looked up at Fred and George. They seemed to be waiting for her response. Straitening herself, Sam smirked got out of her seat still holding onto the letter and left the office. Charley who was waiting for her in the offices' waiting room shot out of his chair when he saw her coming. He raised his eyebrows to see what she was up to. Turning towards the door Sam said over her shoulder,

"Come on Charley I need to ask your dad a favor." Leaving the office Sam sensed that Fred and George were fallowing her and Charley. They fallowed her and Charley right out of the school. George caught up to Sam and stopped in front of her.

"So I take it, that you're coming with us to England?" He asked her.

"I know you were ask to take me to England if I agreed to. But I'm not going with you. No..." Sam tilts her head towards Charley who already knows what's she thinking. "No... I'm going there in style and with Charley here." Sam walks over to her friend and places an arm around his shoulders. "Charley and I will meet you there." Sam reaches into her pocket and grabs her shades. Nice black shades that she places on her eyes as she and Charley head towards the bus stop.

A/N: So that was the first Chapter... Not that bad considering the fact that this is my first Fanfic. I would like to say that I'm making the characters as much like how Mrs. Rowling has them in her books. I would also like it if people would R&R my story. It will help me get the story juices flowing and I won't get writers block.


	2. Alice in wonderland

A/N: Hi... All I have to say is that, here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Plz, R&R.

Chapter 2: Alice in Wonderland.

Sam looked out the jet window. She hadn't been on a plane before and realized that heights weren't her thing. Charley had begged his parents to let him go with Sam the week before. When they heard that Sam was looking for her family they, some how felt sorry for her. Charleys' dad who's a pilot agreed to fly them there himself.

Feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing Sam gave herself a tight squeeze. Charley snored loudly across from her. 'How could he be so relaxed at a time like this?' She asked herself. 'How can I not be calm?' Sam leaned back in her seat letting it stretch out. Closing her eyes, Sam looked back to the time her mother brought her to Sunshine Heights.

A small town just outside of Salem. Sam never heard of it before and thought that it was a town in Europe. Laughing lightly Sam opens her eyes, clouds roll by the windows. Edging closer to the window Sam looks out into the cloudy night sky. The sea is below her, deep, endless blue. She had never seen it before. Pressing her hand against the window, Sam longs to drag her hand in its cold crystal clearness.

Her longing ends abruptly when a voice from the cockpit tells her that they where just about to go over England and in a few hours they would land in London Airport. Charley shakes himself awake. Rubbing his eyes Charley smiles weakly at Sam and pears out his own window at the newly approaching landscape.

Nodding back to sleep Charley leaves Sam to her thoughts. She's never been so afraid before in her life. A new school, a new home, a new country, a new life! Sam held herself and sighed deeply. 'What had I gotten myself into? I've been going to year round school for three years, and now this.' Sam ponders as she watches the plane fly over farms and country roads. The sun slowly creeps over the horizon, light streams in through the window near Charley. Sinning around to watch the sun rise, a sudden thought hits Sam. 'My mom and brother won't be waking up for another few hours.' Realizing what she was thinking Sam shakes her head and grumbles loudly.

Sharp jumbles and movements tell her that they're soon going to land. Charley opens one eye and moans about the movement, putting his seatbelt on Sam fallows suit.

"We're going to be landing soon you two." Called Charleys' dad over the speakers. "I'll call a taxi for you two when we land." He says in a sing-song voice. Charley can't help but smile.

The landing was smoother then Sam expected it to be. Charleys' dad did indeed call a taxi for them. They were suppose to go to a place called 'The Borrow'. Wherever that was suppose to be. Sam tried looking for it on a map, but couldn't. Charley laughed at her and claimed that he could find it just fine.

"Oh well, THAT just makes me feel just SO much better." Sam huffs at him and finishes putting her luggage into the taxi.

They had two taxies. Charley road in the first one and Sams' fallowed his. They left down town London, taking an off road to a town not far. They drove through a small village. All the while Sam cursed Charley, wondering where the hell he was taking her. When all of a sudden, they abruptly stopped in front of a tall rickety house.

Sam was astounded. She could find no words to describe how she felt. None! She got out of the car, paid the driver who helped her take her things up to the house then turned to Charley in question. Finally getting his last bag up the front steps, Charley paid the driver. Sensing that his friend was in great disbelief Charley merely knocked on the door.

A stout woman answered. She had red hair like Sams' mother and a very welcoming smile.

"Well come in." She insisted. Charley and Sam bent down to grab their bags when she stopped them. "Oh leave those I'll have the boys bring those in. Come, come, you must be exhausted, what with all that travel." She huffed as she lead the two into what seemed to be a kitchen.

Six people were seated around a table covered in food, books and bit and bobs. Sam smiled inside as she saw the faces turn to met hers'. Bending her head low to check that her shades were still on, Sam nodded as each one greeted her and Charley.

"Oh here take a seat you two. Fred dear go wake Harry and Ron. Then you and George go and get the luggage in the front." Barked the stout lady. Surprised she never noticed them before, the two gentlemen whom Sam was originally suppose to come with were indeed seated at the table. Charley pulled Sam down onto the bench next to him.

Looking across from her, Sam saw a girl about her age eating scrambled eggs and reading a book. Raising an eyebrow Sam leaned over and tugged the box away from the girl.

"Well let's see what has your pretty attention... hmmm Livingston's world of herbs and home remedies." Sam replies as everyone at the table turns to look at her.

"Can I have that back?" Snaps the girl.

"Your name first."

"Hermione and yours?"

"Samantha Riggins. I've read this book... honestly I don't know why you read it, there are better ones then this on the topic." Sam slyly claims as she nudges Charley.

"Really like what?" Hermiones' temper clearly rising.

"Oh I don't know, Remnas' list to fine medicine, or ever White magic for the good witch, household remedies for an at home witch. Though I'm pretty sure you wouldn't find any of those in any of your shops. It's muggle magic." At those words Sam heard forks drop and a small squeak come from the stout woman. Though it wasn't Hermione that answered her.

"You practice Muggle Magic." Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Two boys wearing pajamas and Fred stood there listening. The boy why had commented just now had glasses and dark brown hair that stuck up in the back.

"Sams' the only witch not aloud to practice magic other then what muggles' call Wicca." Charley explained to the watchful eyes.

"Why not." Said the boy with the brown hair.

"You'll have to find that out on your own." Charley continued. Murmurs suddenly erupted all around them. Sam felt over crowed and got up. People in the room stopped what they were doing and watched her.

"Will – you – all – just – stop!" Stammered Sam, now shaking from rage.

Slamming her hands on the table Sam left the Kitchen and headed for the front door. Not watching what she was doing she knocked into a coat hanger. Even after it fell to the ground Sam never stopped, she just bee lined herself to the front door.

Outside was cool and crisp. The sun hadn't heated anything up, so Sam felt cool and refreshed. Closing her eyes, Sam leaned back on the steps where she sat. Letting her thoughts drift she never noticed the faint footsteps and the person sitting next to her. A hand gentle brushed her shoulder. Jerking upright Sam came face to face with the brown haired boy.

"Sorry." He exclaimed.

"What for?" Sam retorted.

"For what I said, I know I shouldn't be so rude it's just, I don't trust strangers that easily. If you get what I mean." He smiled at Sam and something there told her he was a pure soled person.

"What's your name?" Sam asks him tilting her head to one side, allowing her shades to slide down her nose.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He held out his hand towards her. She took it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry Potter."

Letting go of his hand, Sam swivels to face the opposite direction, afraid that her gift might kick in and scare Harry. Sam found that she was the most cursed person in the whole history of the world. Having accidentally seeing hell when she was six and then losing her soul. Sam never could stand feeling other peoples' souls since then. She had the horrible ability to control them. To twist and curve them at will. Though at times she would lose control and people would get hurt.

Shocked by her sudden jerk away from him, Harry gets up and starts going inside. Something about that hand shack stirred something up inside him, like anger of pure hatred. Thinking that he may be worrying himself excessively over the whole Voldimort thing.

The front door made a soft clicking nose telling Sam that she was all alone. Swinging her legs over the stairs, Sam wandered away from the house towards a field, feeling that she might regret coming here. When the voice of her friend in her head comforts her.

"_Hey hour-glass. Penny for your thoughts? Hee, hee lame joke I know."_ Ever since they where friends Sam and Charley could always communicate this way between each other. They called in Telepathy. It was rare for a witch or wizard to have this gift. Actually, no witch or wizard 'can' have this gift. Thought Sam could use it. She never asked why. She just did.

"_Stop making jokes then." Sam thought back to her friend._

"_Can't help it, runs in the family. Speaking of family. I've just learned that we're to stay here with the Weasley family until we have to go to Hogwarts. What?" _Sam was grumbling mentally, obviously unpleased by what she heard.

"_OH, so I'm suppose to just stay here for a week with people who think I'm a freak! No thank you. I'll go find a hotel to stay in until..." _She abruptly stopped her train of thought as a loud popping noise comes from behind her. Spinning around she comes face to face with the man in the picture she use to say hi to every morning. Shocked and startled by his sudden appearance out of nowhere, Sam loses her footing and fall backwards.

Catching her half way between her fall, Sirius smiles at the youth who he startled.

"Sorry about that, a little rusty on the landings." He explains to Sam.

"That's okay." Sam murmurs. She was taken away be his smile. That smile that her inherited. Gaping a bit at him, he pats her on her shoulder and turns towards the house. Sam fallows him at a bit of a distance.

"_Charley you ass, you knew he was coming didn't you."_ Sam sent to her friend as she walked into the house after Sirius.

"_Now if I told you everything that happened in the world around you, that wouldn't be much fun. The unknown is what makes life so amazing. And yes I knew he was coming, don't be giving me that face." _Sam walked into the kitchen scowling at Charley. She punched him in the arm making him cry out slightly.

"Hey don't be beating up anybody." Said a voice beside her.

"Huh?" Sam said bewildered at who just said that.

"Hi the names Remus Lupin." Said a lanky man a couple inches taller then she was. He extended his hand. Sam looked down at it and recalled what nearly happened earlier. Huffing at him, she sits down next to Charley.

"That wasn't very nice of you Samantha." Exclaimed the stout woman. Leaning closer to Charley and using her telepathy she inquires about the names of the people in the room.

"_Hmmm, well you already know Hermione and Harry. The girl next to Hermione wearing the pink tank top is Ginny. Um... all the people with red hair are Weasleys'. So the boy next to Harry is Ron or Ronald, then you already know Fred and George. Oh and their older brother Bill over there, he's the one now talking with Sirius, your dad of course."_

"_Don't be stupid Charley. If that can be helped."_

"_I'm getting to it. The stout lady is Mrs. Molly Weasley. The last red head is her husband, Arthur Weasley."_

"_No, yah figure."_

"_The fellow talking with Lupin whom you were rude to."_

"_You know why and don't give me shit about it okay."_

"_Fine, fine. Back to the people... The fellows' name is Mad-eye Moody"_

"_WOW that's origaaa..." _ Just then Moody turns around and his magical eye comes into plain view. _"Well never mind then..."_

"_Aw don't feel bad... yah never do... There was another lady in here, but I can't... oh there she is."_ Charley points to a lady on the other side of Ginny, whose face was changing.

"_I suddenly feel very normal around these people."_ Sam sighs heavily.

"_Well that's only half the reason you should be feeling comfortable around these people. When you left I told them; nothing about your family of course; but how you have the ability to control souls and shadows. Yah know that whole touched hell and now wanders around as a living part of hell its self."_

"_How'd they take that?"_

"_Not that bad, well I already knew that they would take it okay."_

"_I sense there's something else you're going to tell me." _Sam sighs again, this time grabbing the attention of people around her. Not noticing them Charley and Sam continue their conversation.

_"You'll like this part, the Order you told me about has agreed to protect you. They even have body guards for you."_

_"I don't need any."_

_"I know, I told them that. But they said it's better if they have someone watching over you, just in case."_

_"Dick head. I can take care of myself."_ Sam punches Charley harder in the arm. Not know that almost everyone in the room is now watching them with interest.

_"Hey I told them that. I even told them your little free ride with a go chart. Hee, hee. You should have seen their faces. I mean it was priceless. Well after I explained what a go chart was that is. Ummm, Sam have you noticed how quiet it's gotten?"_

_"Yes. I think the crowd's watching. Shall we?"_

_"Ladies first."_ Closing her eyes Sam opens her mind to everyone in the room. Some are easier to enter then others. After a few minutes, all the minds in the room are linked with hers'. Charley grasps her hand adding to her power. Then she does something that takes them all a back.

_"BOO."_ She shrieks loudly in her mind. Everyone in the room jumps in panic and looks around to see where the noise came from. Only one person keeps looking at Sam and Charley. Hermione. The mind link that Sam made with everyone moments before dissipates. Smiling to herself Sam leans over and says aloud so that everyone could hear but was directed to Hermione.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen that was I." She smirks. Pleased with herself Sam feels that she could welcome any threat.

"How?" Hermione asks her. Some people murmur the same while others wait to hear Sams, explanation.

"It's called telepathy. I think my knowledgeable friend here told you my little gift thing. That's just a small portion of what I can do. And now that everyone is well aware that I don't need a body guards, I'll be asking where my things are." Mrs. Weasley answered her question and Sam went to the second floor where Ginny's room was located.

_"That wasn't very nice of you to do that." _Sam heard her friend in her thoughts.

_"Yes, it was. But you helped so don't give me that crap. Oh ask when would be a good time to get my things would yah. I'm going to finish that spell I was working on." _She opens the door to a dark room, blocking her mind from her friend so that he would disturb her again.

Hours drip by and only twice was Sam bothered by anyone in the household. The first time was when Ginny and Hermione came in and got dressed and the second time was when Sam was sleeping during lunch and Hermione came to ask if she was hungry. Other then those two times, Sam had a very quiet day.

Around dinnertime, Sam came down stairs to grace everyone in the household with her presence. They all smiled and said, "How are you" when she took a seat at the end of the table. She hadn't brushed her hair from her nape, or even fully changed either. Still wearing her black tank top and silk black pajama pants, Sam ran her figures through her hair.

Grabbing a small dinner for herself, Sam left the table with her plate and wandered around the main floor. Eating and walking Sam examined the clock that had the Weasley family heads on it. Poking it with her fork before moving on, Sam never noticed a pair of dark eyes on her.

When dinner was over people began to say farewell and file out of the house or upstairs to bed. Sam lingered in what seemed to be a living room while the kitchen began to get emptier by the minute. Mrs. Weasley was the only person left in the kitchen when Sam brought her plate back. As she was heading towards the stairs, Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Deary, is something troubling you?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a caring tone.

Shacking her head no, Sam answered her. "Nothing you could help me with I'm afraid." Sam sauntered up to where Ginny's room was. Feeling not the least bit tried Sam entered the room quietly, picked up her writing book and waited till Mrs. Weasley was upstairs in her own room before heading back downstairs.

Holding a small lamp in her hand to light her way, Sam made her way to the living room. Taking a seat in an armchair free from knitting, Sam opened her Writing book. Pressing her hand on the blank page, she tested it before thinking about her entry. Use her telepathy Sam thought the days date.

_August 23rd_. When it showed up on the page she continued her entry.

_I got the 'The Borrow' today. Funny place. The whole family that lives here have red hair. Speak of ironic. I saw him, my father. He looks different then the picture my mom has of him in the hall. I don't care, he's my father and that should be the only thing that counts. _

_Charley and I had a long conversation using our telepathy. Everyone that was here watched us at it. Then I scared them by linking my mind to there's for a moment. It was funny. I miss home a lot. I never thought I would care this much about my little brother. Yet I have my father here with me, yet I can't tell him. Hmmm maybe I'll ask Charley just this once to give me a glance into my future. Well I can't think of anything else to write. _

_Bye._

Sam leaned back in the armchair. Closing her eyes she closed the book. Foot steps told her that she wasn't alone. Keeping her eyes closed, Sam relaxed her muscles waiting for the foot steps to get closer. Just like she knew, the foot steps stopped right next to her. A husky voice rang through the quiet.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Opening her eyes and looking up, Sam sees the half engulfed face of her father. Looking away from him she keeps silent.

"What?" He probes on, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Nothing, my neck hurt that's all." Sam lied.

"Hey, I don't bit yah know." He smiled, even in this low light he still looked beautiful.

"Sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For the whole telepathy thing." Sam could tell why she was apologizing to him, she just felt she had to.

"Don't be. It was neat."

"Something on your mind?"

"A matter of fact, yes." Sirius takes a seat across from Sam so that they are now facing each other.

"Spill."

"Hermione told me at lunch that you remind her a lot like me. I asked her why she thought that and she just said that the two of us looked similar."

"So. There are a lot of people who look similar to other people."

"That's what I said." A clock some where in the house chimes, saying that it's twelve o'clock.

"Sirius, have you ever been married?" What ever brought that question up took both her and Sirius aback.

"Why do you ask that?"

Shrugging Sam picks up her writing book, leaving her lamp behind she walks cautiously back up to Ginny's room. Shivers run up and down her spine as she softly closes the door behind her. Forebody coursed through her veins. Sam didn't need Charley to tell her that something big was going to happen soon. Like Alice in wonderland chasing the white rabbit, Sam couldn't grasp what it was.


	3. On lookers

A/N: I feel obligated to say something stupid. I'm making this up as I go alone. WOW that was so lame. Shoot me, shoot me now please. Ummm... yah here's the next chapter. Whoot.

OH this chapter is dedicated to what happened when Sam wasn't in the house and what happened while she was cat napping in Ginny's room. This chapter is meant to better explain what exactly Samantha is.

**Chapter: On lookers.**

"Two weeks Ron, Two." Harry complained.

"I know, I know." Ron exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

The two were in Ron's room waiting for the new guests to arrive. They had received an Owl from Harry's godfather the day before telling them that, two guests from Salem would be coming to stay at the Burrow. It was more like a warning. Though Harry just couldn't shake the feeling that Sirius was hiding something from him.

The two boys sat there playing wizard chess; still in their pajamas; nervously waiting for someone to call them down.

After a brutal game where Ron beat Harry to a pulp, Fred came up and called the two down to breakfast. Replying that their guests have arrived.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, hey Harry." Ron nudged Harry as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"It's muggle Magic." Was the first thing Harry and Ron heard as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

A girl with black silky hair and pale skin was sitting at the end of the Kitchen table.

"You practice Muggle Magic?" Were the first words that came out of Harry's mouth, even before he could stop himself.

The girl turned and faced him. Eyeing him like a vulture, Harry felt Ron shiver next to him.

"Sams' the only witch not aloud to practice magic other then what muggles' call Wicca." Harry heard this word some where before, but even as the boy sitting next to the girl said it, it sounded foreign.

"Why not." Harry asked, now just a bit curious.

"You'll have to find that out on your own." The boy answered him. Murmurs around the table told Harry he'd regret this later. Then Ron stood on his foot as the girl got up from her seat.

"Will – you – all – just – stop!" She stammered obviously angry. She stormed off towards the front door, knocking over the coat hanger.

Now feeling just a bit guilty for what he'd done, Harry headed towards the front door. Not before he heard the boy say something to him.

"She's not human anymore Harry. Be careful." Was all he said.

Harry now feeling a little unsettled by this walked down the steps next to the girl. Watching as she was leaning back with her eyes closed he sat himself next to her. She looked so beautiful just sitting there, he didn't have the heart to disturb her but he felt he needed to apologize none the less. Placing his hand on her shoulder Harry saw as she opened her eyes and turned to face him. Her eyes scared him. An unnatural mixture of colors but the longer he looked the more he just wanted to stare at them.

"Sorry." He told her.

"What for?"

"For what I said, I know I shouldn't be so rude it's just, I don't trust strangers that easily. If you get what I mean." He felt her gaze upon him grow harmer somehow the air did to.

"What's your name?" She asked him tilting her head so that the shades she was wearing slid down her nose a little, show Harry the true colors of her eyes.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He held out his hand to her. She took it greatfully. A soft tugging came from the center of Harry's chest. It made him feel very light headed followed by a numbing feeling where he grasped her hand in his.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry Potter."

She let go of his hand and sharply swiveled away from him. Harry had a deep urge to turn her around and hold her. Shacking his head he would ask her friend what was so different about her. Getting up Harry stalked back into the house.

Upon his arrival, a very disheveled Tonks landed in the Weasley's living room fallowed by Lupin, Mad-eye Moody and Sirius.

Helping Tonks to her feet Harry joined the others at the kitchen table, where they all pressed the girls friend into telling them what the girl was. He only smiled and continued to fill a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. When at last people were giving up on getting him to talk they all began to fill plates much like he did with their breakfast.

Harry noticed that Lupin wasn't eating anything and neither was Sirius. Picking up his plate and wandering over to where the two were standing in conversation, Harry poked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Harry." Sirius replied when he saw who was poking him.

"So why are you guys here? Dumbledore send you?"

"Yes Dumbledore did send us by the way." A gentle chough interrupted everyone's light chatter.

The boy stood abruptly, clearing his throat.

"Those who've heard me warn Mr. Potter here about my poor friend, and those who have just come in. I need to tell you all something very important about Samantha."

"Besides that she isn't human." Commented Hermione. "And that you may not be either?"

He laughed lightly like he expected her to say that. "Well I'm human but Sam... well that's another story. To make it short. She lost her soul when she was a little girl. How I don't think I have the right to tell you that." He raised his hand to stop anyone from speaking. "Please just let me finish. Sam doesn't know for sure what happened to her those years ago. Just like Mr. Potter she, at times feels and sees into the mind of the one who took her soul. I know things that had happened, will happen and are happening. Sam's childhood is the only thing I _don't_ know. _That's _what makes her not human. How could I explain this to you simpler." He pauses and walks back and forth before face them all again. "Sam's death. Or a part of death." Silence filled the room after this.

Moments later people began talking.

"Bley me." Ron whispered.

"Wow." Replied the twins together.

Everyone else just talked amongst themselves. Charley looked around catching snippets of talk here and there.

"With a gift like that I think we should have the order watch over her." Mrs. Weasley commented to Bill and her husband. Other people had the same idea as Mrs. Weasley, though not as similar. Charley looked directly at Harry smiling.

"Go ahead and ask Harry." He said, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at Harry wondering what he was going to ask.

"Has... has she ever lost control? I mean over her powers." He blurted.

"She's never _had_ control over it Harry. She never will." Sighing the boy sat down closing his eyes. Harry stared at him recalling the tugging feeling he had in his chest and his sudden urge to touch her, to hold her.

"Yes Harry. That is her gift." He opened his eyes and looked up at him from his seat. "Only those who have telepathy no matter how strong can feel that tug." People sitting around the table and standing looked from Harry to the boy and back again.

Shuffling from foot to foot Harry started to feel very uncomfortable under everyone's stare. He set his plate down and sat himself down next to Ron.

"Oh, Sirius can you pop up across the street and bring Sam here please." The boy asked kindly. "And pretend that you just got here. You'll learn why later." He explained.

Sirius gave him a funny look and disapperated from the room. Lupin turned to the boy.

"Who are you?"

"Charley Banks." Charley answered him forking the rest of his eggs.

Outside Sirius apperated near Sam. Startling her and making her lose her footing up the hill. Catching her half way between her fall, Sirius felt a slight overwhelming gladness fill him. He couldn't help but smile at her. Sudden numbness filled his arms where he held her. Quickly lifting her to her feet he let go of her.

"Sorry about that, a little rusty on the landings." He explains to Sam.

"That's okay." She murmurs to him. Her eyes were locked on his face. He looked at them for only a moment and his knees felt like they where going to buckle under him and his heart began to race. Patting her on the shoulder, he heads back towards to house. Not wanting look back at her he continues walking thinking back to what her friend had said._ 'Sam's death...'_ The words sent shivers down his spine. _'...Or a part of death...'_

Reaching the house in what felt like years, Sirius was greatful for the noise of people. Sirius watched as Sam gave her friend a scowl then punch him in the arm. Lupin who was heading over to talk with Sirius stopped when he saw Sam punch her friend.

"Hey don't be beating up anybody." He said.

"Huh?" Sam said bewildered at who just said that.

"Hi the names Remus Lupin." Lupin replied, holding out his hand to Sam. Sirius was about to stop them from shaking hands recalling his own experience, when she just scoffed at the outstretched hand and sat down next to her friend.

Lupin looking very taken aback by her actions, turned to Sirius. They walked over to a corner where Moody was sitting. There Sirius recounted his little brush with Sams' uncontrollable gift.

"Sounds like she has the ability to stir lust in a person towards her." Moody commented as his magical eye buzzed around looking around the room.

"If that's so, she's got to be in treble danger." Lupin pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"Well if you think about it. If she uses that gift she could get anyone to do things for her, even become her faithful follower." Lupin explained.

"You heard the lad earlier. She has no control over her gift and never will." Moody implied.

"Moody your right. But then who does control her---" Lupin was cut off by Moody's hand raising to hush him. He pointed to the silent pair at the table. They had their heads together like they were talking, but no words came from their mouths. Sam's eyes made Moody stop their conversation and what seemed like everyone else as well. Sam obviously didn't see them watching.

The color in her eyes where swirling around like a moving picture or snake! Sirius and Lupin exchanged bewildered looks. Minutes slid by before Sam blinked and looked over at everyone. Her eyes remarkably returned to normal as if nothing ever happened, the next minute though a loud voice screamed in everyone's ears.

"BOO." Everyone looked around alarmed, except Hermione and Moody. They seemed to know that it was Samantha.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen that was I." She smirks. Her eyes grew suddenly cold and seductive. Drawing both Harry and Sirius in. Hermiones voice broke through the vindictive spell.

"How?" Her simple word warmed the air and Sam's eyes, somehow.

"It's called telepathy. I think my knowledgeable friend here told you my little gift thing. That's just a small portion of what I can do. And now that everyone is well aware that I don't need a body guards, I'll be asking where my things are." Mrs. Weasley answered Sams question. As she left the room the air where she was became warm and almost welcoming like the rest of the room.

The day went by as any other after that. Mr. Weasley and the other members of the order (except Sirius) left for work. School owls arrived shortly around 11 o'clock. A letter from Dumbledore addressed to Charley and book lists as usual.

As lunch slowly approached, things began to get a little more restless around the Burrow. Sirius stuck to the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley and chatting with Harry. Time to time he would rub his arm where his scare from last year still throbbed.

Around noon, lunch was set and everyone was getting ready to eat. Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione to fetch Sam. Reluctant Hermione went up stairs to Ginny's room where there translucent guest stay hidden.

She knocked the door. Nothing. Therefore, Hermione knocked louder. Still nothing. Hermione knocked for a third time yet a little harder. This time though Hermione heard stirring from the other side of the door. Footsteps told her that Sam was headed for the door. Stepping back, Hermione greeted a disheveled Samantha. Wearing a black tank top and silk pajama pants, Sam glared at Hermione in great annoyance.

"Um... lunch is ready if you're hungry." Hermione stammered shyly.

Sam just slammed the door in her face.

"I'll take that as a no." Therefore, she walked down stairs to join everyone for lunch.

Lunch was a quiet a fare that consisted of the usual pumpkin juice, sandwiches and salad. Plates where cleared and people went back to their business.

Charley on the other hand beckoned Sirius over to the living room where they could speak privately.

"What is it Charley?"

"I know what happened to you when you caught Samantha."

"Really?" Sirius said taken aback.

"Yes, and I must warn you about the seriousness about the matter." Sirius looked at Charley like he was some old fart that had to much to drink. "This isn't a joke Sirius. She may have control over her telepathy but she most certainly doesn't over any of her other gifts." Charley now had Sirius sitting in a more serious position.

"Moody said that she might have the ability to stir lust in a person and that is what I felt. Was he right?" Sirius pondered.

"Yes that was what happened. Since you have the ability to change into an animal the power has a greater effect on you. So you must imagine what she would do to a person who's half animal..." He let that sink in. Moments past before Sirius spoke.

"So what you're saying is that if some one that is half human and half animal that the effect that she will have on them will be---"

"Hundred times greater." Charley finished for him. "Meaning if Lupin so much as bumps or shakes her hand, something will happen to him. Something that may not be so pleasant as just an urge of lust." Sirius nodded him head in agreement.

"I need to warn the order about this. Charley thank you." Concern edged on his voice. As Sirius got up and headed out of the living room Charley stopped him.

"Wait Sirius. There's something else I need to tell you about Samantha." Sirius swiveled around facing Charley.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Charley remembered the promise he made not a week ago to Samantha.

"_Promise me you won't tell Sirius I'm his daughter. I want to tell him in my own way and when I think it's time."_ Sighing deeply Charley shook his head. "Nothing Sirius. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." He walked away.

Charley sat there for a long time just thinking. His gift was a curse to him, though he knew that God willed him to have it. Knowledge. Time. The ability to see ALL. Today was just one of those days he didn't want to know. For the rest of the afternoon he sat there in the living room, seeing the events that where to come and pain pored out of his eyes as the hours rolled by. No one noticed him sitting silently crying. 'What has fate done to you Samantha. My beautiful Samantha.'


End file.
